As well known to those skilled in the art, various kinds of generating systems using wind power have been disclosed. Such wind power generating systems are classified into wind power generating systems, which are installed on the ground, and aerial wind power generating systems, which are floated in midair.
As a representative example of the aerial wind power generating systems, an airship type wind power generating system was proposed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2006-0114773.
However, the conventional technique of No. 10-2006-0114773 has only a basic structure such that generators having propellers are provided on an airship body. Therefore, there is a disadvantage in that, if weak wind blows, the generating efficiency thereof is markedly reduced.
Furthermore, because the airship body must have a relatively large size to install the several generators thereon, the conventional technique cannot be adapted to an aerial generating system having a small capacity. In addition, in the case of the airship type, because it is difficult to remove the wind power generating system, it cannot be used as a temporary and portable wind power generating system.
In an effort to overcome the above problems experienced with the conventional aerial wind power generating system, the applicant of the present invention provides an aerial wind power generating system having an improved structure such that despite weak wind, satisfactory wind power generation can be ensured, and such that it can be easily manufactured, thus being easily adapted to a wind power generating system capable of obtaining either a small or a large capacity of generating energy, and such that it is easy to remove the system.